


in which korra will 100% fight them

by the_oreo



Series: entropy [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gen, Swearing, Texting, as always, korra does Fight Them™, tenzin watches antiques roadshow lmao, warning for a lil bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oreo/pseuds/the_oreo
Summary: She will.





	

\----

 **to: dj korra** now

Hey

What’s up?

 

 **from : dj korra** now

nuthin

i wus babysitting ikki and meelo until tenzin and pema came home and now i am Arrested™

 

 **to: dj korra** now

Why?

 

 **from: dj korra** now

they want me to have dinner wit them

tenzin is watching antiques roadshow

pls kill me

anyway wbu

 

 **to: dj korra** now

I’m just...

Ugh

 

 **from : dj korra** now

wt

 

 **to: dj korra** now

:/

 

 **from: dj korra** now

What doth bother thee, my sweet and darling moonflower?

**  
**

**to: dj korra** now

I’m being hit on by some douche frat boy.

He came to my office hours and I’m just…

Yeah. Ugh.

 

 **from: dj korra** now

Ur at your office?

 

 **to: dj korra** now

Yeah.

 

 **from: dj korra** now

im coming to punch him in the balls

 

 **to: dj korra** 15 minutes ago

Haha. Ok Korra.

 

 **to: dj korra** 10 minutes ago

Korra?

 

 **to: dj korra** 5 minutes ago

KORRA

\----

* * *

  **korra is hot support group**

Bolin created this group.

You’re friends with 1 member. 

* * *

 

korra’s currently doing that

HAVE EITHER OF YOU GUYS SEEN KORRA

OR HEARD FROM HER

GET MAKO ON HERE THIS IS SERIOUS

 

eagle one added Mako to the group 

 

Mako

I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO ADD ME TO THIS GROUP ANYMORE

 

eagle one

KORRA’S BEEN ABDUCTED

OR MURDERED

OR WORSE

SHE’S BEEN CHOSEN TO BE VARRICK’S NEXT TA

 

eagle one changed Mako’s nickname to korra’s been there, done that Change

 

korra’s currently doing that

Guys stop I’m being real.

Korra was not abducted but I’m worried she’s going to come actually fight this guy that’s hitting on me in my office?

 

korra’s been there, done that

Oh yeah she will

 

eagle one

$10 she’s gonna punch him in the face

 

korra’s been there, done that

$10 she’s gonna punch him in the dick

 

eagle one

you’re on

 

korra’s currently doing that

GUYS SHE’S HERE IN THE HALLWAY

 

\----

 

 **to: dj korra** now

You punched him in the balls.

 

 **from : dj korra** now

yea

 

 **to: dj korra** now

I love you.

 

 **from : dj korra** now

ily2

 

 **to: dj korra** now

Get over here and kiss me.

 

 **from : dj korra** now

\----

* * *

  **korra is hot support group**

Bolin created this group.

You’re friends with 2 members.

* * *

 

 

korra’s currently doing that

It was the balls.

 

korra’s been there, done that 

HA. PAY UP LIL BRO.

 

korra’s been there, done that changed the group photo Change

 

\----

  
**to: dj korra** now

Korraaaaaaaaa

Can you just like come with me to this class later today.

 

 **from: dj korra** now

uh sure y

 

 **to: dj korra** now

It's just this ta

I actually tutored this kid last year but he's going on some power trip deducting me on shit for like... I didn't like the format.

I didn't like the font.

I don't like your tone.

B-

IT'S A SCIENTIFIC PROOF.

THERE IS NO TONE.

Also you didn't take off points when the other girl used the SAME FONT.

Also he saw me at pride once and he just makes like... kinda biphobic comments sometimes.

Or like make a joke he thinks is cool but it's not cool.

Not Cool™

 

 **from: dj korra** now

What class is this

 

 **to: dj korra** now

Writing in Physics. Ugh.

 

 **from: dj korra** now

Who Is He

 

 **to: dj korra** 15 minutes ago

Brakhage. What a tawt.

 

 **to: dj korra** now

Korra

Oh no.

\----

 

 **to: mako** now

Does Korra normally punch people in the balls?

 

 **from: mako** now

Yeah.

 

 **to: mako** now

Really?

 

 **from: mako** now

It happens a lot.

Where do you think I get my income.

 

\----

 

 **to: dj korra** now

Why haven't you been banned from the physics building yet.

 

 **from: dj korra** now

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **to: dj korra** now

More importantly why aren't we kissing?

 

 **from: dj korra** 7 minutes ago

i can fix that

 

 **from: dj korra** now

we should watch holes

 

 **to: dj korra** now

Korra! We! Are! Making! Out! Stop! Texting!

 

 **from: dj korra** now

can we watch holes after

 

 **to: dj korra** now

YES JUST FOCUS PLEaSE

 

\----

 

 **to: mako** now

Does Korra normally text while she's making out

 

 **from: mako** now

Unfortunately

Yes.

 

\----

 

 **to: dj korra** 1 hour ago

About to go to my thesis meeting! Wish me luck!

 

 **from: dj korra** 1 hour ago

OMG ASAMI I LOVE YOU UR GONNA KILL IT UR SO SMART I’M SO EXCITED TO HEAR MORE ABOUT YOUR THESIS

 

 **to: dj korra** 1 hour ago

 

 **from: dj korra** 1 hour ago

 

 **to: dj korra** 20 minutes ago

Varrick won't let me do the thesis I want.

He said there's "no program for it" and he doesn't want to make one.

Maybe I can do an independent study.

 

 **to: dj korra** 5 minutes ago

Korra where are you

 

 **to: dj korra** now

KORRA THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR

DO NOT PUNCH THE CHAIR OF THE PHYSICS DEPARTMENT IN THE BALLS

KORRA I WILL PhYISICALLY STOP YOY

 

\----

 

 **from: dj korra** 10 minutes ago

after recent events the physics department and i have decided it would be best for me to drop my minor.

 

 **to: dj korra** now

Oh my god.

 

\----

 

 **From:** varrick@basingse.edu

 **To:** physics.listerv@basingse.edu

 **Cc:** zhu.li@basingse.edu

 **Subject:** Out this week

Students,

I regret to inform you that, for the rest of the week, I will be out due to medical complications. Please direct your inquiries to Adjunct Professor Li.

Best,

Prof. Varrick

 

\----

* * *

  **korra is hot support group**

Bolin created this group.

You’re friends with 2 members. 

* * *

 

korra’s been there, done that 

TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS BOLIN

TWO

HUNDRED

FUCKING

DOLLARS

ON MY DESK BY MONDAY

 

eagle one

i hate you

i especially hate how you know these things

 

korra’s currently doing that

 

 

 

 

 

eagle one


End file.
